The present invention relates generally to computer processors, and more specifically, to fingerprint-initiated trace extraction.
A debugger or debugging tool is a computer program that is used to test and debug other programs (the “target” program). The code to be examined might alternatively be running on an instruction set simulator (ISS). This is a technique that has the ability to halt when specific conditions are encountered, but which will typically be somewhat slower than executing the code directly on the appropriate (or the same) processor. Some debuggers offer two modes of operation, full or partial simulation, to limit this impact.